lo que Wendy sabe
by kitsune96
Summary: Wendy sabe muchas cosas, pero no le diría a nadie. No las sabe porque alguien se las haya dicho,no señor,ella las sabe porque solita se a dado cuenta, y es que puede ser patosa y casi boba, pero siempre pone atención a su alrededor. Eso si, hay algo que aún no comprende del todo. Basado en "lo que Mira sabe" Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Miraxus, Jerza, Stiliss, Rouguekino, Elfeve, Rowe


Wendy sabe muchas cosas, cosas que nunca le diría a nadie. Pero no las sabe porque alguien se la haya contado, no señor, ella solita se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Porque Wendy puede llegar a ser patosa e incluso un poco boba, pero eso no quiere decir que no ponga atención a las cosas a su alrededor.

Por ejemplo, sabe que Natsu está clavado por cierta rubia, pero que él mismo no se ha dado cuenta. Porque para el Dragneel es normal querer protegerla, disfrutar de su aroma como lo hace y desear tocarla, pero la Marvell está segura de que, en algún momento, el peli rosa se dará cuenta de cuánto ama a Lucy.

Y hablando de Lucy, Wendy sabe que ella corresponde al Dragon Slayer, pero la Heartfilia no está lista para decírselo. Natsu es demasiado denso, demasiado infantil en algunos aspectos y la Heartfilia no está el todo segura de si es buena idea decirle sus sentimientos hasta que él haya madurado un poco. Pero Natsu no será como un crío para siempre y ella espera ansiosa la oportunidad de poder decírselo y que el chico sepa de qué le está hablando.

Wendy también sabe que Erza espera pacientemente a que Jerall deje de culparse a sí mismo por lo ocurrido. También espera el día en que la justicia deje de perseguirlo para poder tenerlo a su lado tal y como lo desea, porque ¿no es normal, acaso, que Titania quiera a un hombre libre a su lado?

También sabe que Gray carga mucho dolor en su corazón, porque el Fullbuster tiene miedo de perder a otra persona valiosa para él, por eso evita a toda costa abrir su corazón a otras personas, por miedo a perderlos. Pero Wendy también sabe que Juvia, con esa personalidad loca, fresca y alegre ha ido lentamente (y con un picahielos en la mano) rompiendo la capa de hielo que hay alrededor del corazón de Gray y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el chico deje de lado sus traumas y acepte de una vez aquel maravilloso sentimiento que se le está ofreciendo.

La chica también sabe que Charle no detesta a Happy, no como ella quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo. Porque si bien el gato azul le estresa y fastidia más que cualquier otra persona (o exceed, en este caso) Charle lo quiere mucho, desgraciadamente para Happy, cada vez que logra hacer o decir algo que conmueve el corazón de la fría exceed, acaba haciendo algo que hace que Charle pase de querer abrazarlo a querer estrangularlo.

Wendy también sabe que Gajeel se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a Levy. Pero eso no significa que el Dragon Slayer de hierro vaya con ella a todas partes porque se siente culpable, no señor, Gajeel va con Levy a donde sea porque simplemente le gusta estar con ella, y la peliazul encuentra realmente tierno que Gajeel pueda pasarse un buen rato mirando leer a la Mcgarden.

Sabe que, por su parte, Levy a llegado a querer mucho al Dragon Slayer, Wendy incuso se atrevería a decir que lo ama y sabe que es correspondida, solo que ninguno a dado un primer paso todavía. Y la Marvell estaba segura de que, el día menos pensado, uno de ellos lo hará. Como que es una maga de Fairy Tail.

Wendy también sabe que los continuos viajes del maestro de Sabertooh a su gremio no son solo para ver a Natsu, hablar con Macarov o cualquier otra excusa que pueda inventarse. Ella sabe que Sting va a ver a Lisanna y que la menor de los Strauss espera ansiosa la oportunidad de estar con él a solas. La peliazul recuerda aquella ocasión en la que los vio en un parque, muy probablemente no se lo hayan dicho a nadie por temor a la reacción de Mirajane.

Y, pese a que no los ve con frecuencia, Wendy sabe que aquel "Rogue del futuro" no existirá. Porque hay alguien además de Frosh a quien el Dragon Slayer negro quiere mucho y esa persona es la joven de cabellos blancos, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Yukino? Pues sí, está segura de que, incluso si Frosh muere, Yukino evitará que Rogue se convierta en aquel monstruo despiadado. Ella está segura de eso.

Sabe también que hay algo entre Laxus y Mirajane. Porque el Dragon Slayer del trueno no fuma frente a la barra porque le sea cómodo, sino para observar a la peliblanca de manera discreta, por su parte, Mira sabe esto y se lo permite. Wendy está segura de que ambos son una pareja, pero ¿por qué no decírselo al resto del mundo? Quién sabe, tal vez, en algún momento, esos dos confiesen su situación a todo el gremio.

Y también están Evergreen y Elfman, porque Wendy sabe que esos dos están enamorados, pero la maga de mirada de piedra es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo y, por su parte, el mediano de los Strauss está en una situación parecida, porque para él, lidiar con el carácter de Ever es difícil. Pero en algún momento lo hará, eso Wendy lo sabe muy bien.

En fin, Wendy sabe muchas cosas, no porque alguien se las haya dicho, sino porque ella misma se ha dado cuenta. Pero claro, ella nunca le dirá esas cosas a nadie, porque para sus amigos, son secretos. Y ella nunca divulgaría los secretos de un amigo

Nunca

Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, pese a que ella se ha dado cuenta de tantas cosas, no fue capaz de descubrir qué era ese sentimiento que le embargó el cuerpo cuando Romeo le tomó la mano. Tampoco supo por qué correspondió el contacto en lugar de rechazarlo y mucho menos entendió por qué cada fibra de su ser se estremeció cuando el chico sonrió de aquella manera tan…_mágica_

Bueno, tal vez solo se cosa de tiempo para que pueda descubrirlo…

* * *

Quiero aclarar una cosa, y es que dudo mucho que esta cosa sea mía. ¿Por qué digo algo tan raro? simple: llegó a mi mente casi como un recuerdo, así que creo que debi haber leído algo similar en alguna parte ya sea en un fanfic o en un libro. Si fue en un fanfic y alguien sabe cual es le pido por favor me lo diga y , si eres el autor, por favor dame tu nombre y el de tu historia para darte los creditos correspondientes, por favor.

En fin, les gusto? tienen la misma apreciacion de las parejas que Wendy o tienen otras? por favor, deja tus opinion en los comentarios

Te deseo un buen dia/tarde/ noche


End file.
